


All of you

by sniperct



Series: Family Found and Built [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: They’d talked about this, even started and stopped a few times because one or the other wasn’t quite ready. Honeymaren was ready now, though. They’d spent most of the night dancing and playing games and Elsa had looked so beautiful that she’d thought she would have died from her proximity.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Family Found and Built [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838608
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	All of you

**Author's Note:**

> Elsamaren Summer 2020 Bonus #2 - Smut Prompt!
> 
> I actually wasn't going to make this part of Family Found and Built but then I decided, why not?

Honeymaren closed her eyes, basking in Elsa’s closeness. She was always a study in contrasts; a woman of ice and snow, but she was such a warm and loving person and her breath and skin were often surprisingly warm.

Elsa’s lips were soft as they brushed her shoulder, her chest pressing into Maren’s back. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Maren smiled, eyes closed still, “Nervous.”

“I’m nervous too.” Elsa laughed softly, pulling away much to Maren’s disappointment.

They’d talked about this, even started and stopped a few times because one or the other wasn’t quite ready. Honeymaren was ready now, though. They’d spent most of the night dancing and playing games and Elsa had looked so beautiful that she’d thought she would have died from her proximity.

When she opened her eyes, Elsa was standing in front of her, her clothing melting into an icy mist that blew away on the breeze. It left her bare to the world and to Maren’s eyes and she was so beautiful it nearly stole her breath. Elsa stepped closer, then knelt down and kissed her. _That_ stole her breath away. But that didn’t stop her from stroking her hands up and down Elsa’s hips and reveling in the feel of her skin. 

“Do you really want this?” Maren mumbled against her lips. Just to know, just to make sure, just so they didn’t ruin the relationship they were building by moving too soon, even as she found Elsa’s breasts to be the perfect handful..

But she had to know. Even though they’d known each other a year, even though they’d been together for over half that time. Even if she was so irrevocably in love with Elsa that she couldn’t imagine a life without her.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“I want you so badly.”

Maren’s quick response made Elsa laugh, “Me too.”

That was what Maren needed. She pulled her tunic off and tossed it aside, shivering when Elsa’s hands immediately began to explore her breasts and stomach. Maren was quick to return the gesture, marveling at the softness of Elsa’s skin. She tugged her closer, kissing between her breasts, then moving her mouth across one. Her eyes flicked up to meet Elsa’s as she closed her mouth around her nipple and gently sucked.

“You’re so beautiful,” Elsa murmured, gazing at her with an intoxicated expression. But she pulled away, just out of reach, “I want to see all of you.”

Somehow, that turned Maren on more than anything else so far. Elsa slid between Maren’s legs and rubbed her hands over her body. Her lips traced gentle patterns in her throat, her tongue flicking out to taste Maren’s skin.

Gently, she played with Elsa’s hair, then held her face against her neck, groaning as she felt the woman nibble and bite there. Her body responded to the feel of Elsa against her, the sight of her body and the way she smelled. She lost track of the time as Elsa mapped her skin, kissing as much of her as she could get away with. Which was as much as she wanted, Maren decided.

Maren wasn’t quite prepared when Elsa licked one of her nipples. Her tongue flicked around it slow and sensuously, sending ripples of lightning through her. When Elsa hooked her fingers into the waist of her trousers she barely noticed.

“Lift your hips,” Elsa whispered, and Maren did so, allowing her to pull her trousers off. Then Elsa slid up her, straddling her waist, fingers dancing across her stomach. “Is it okay to touch you?”

“Yes,” Maren smiled, cupping Elsa’s face. 

Palming Maren’s breast with her left hand, Elsa slid her right between them. Her fingers were soft and gentle as she gripped her, and when she squeezed Maren buried her face in Elsa’s chest with a raspy moan.

Elsa giggled, pulling Maren’s face up and kissing her, thumb stroking back and forth experimentally. Rocking her hips into Elsa’s hand, Maren explored as well, eagerly slipping a hand between Elsa’s legs. She was warm and wet and made a sound in her throat like a low rumble when Maren stroked at her, squeezing her back tightly in response. 

Wanting to touch more of Elsa without losing the pleasure that they were giving each other, Maren dug her fingers into Elsa’s hip and pulled her down against her. Seeming to get the idea, Elsa let go of her, rocking her hips against Maren’s as she ground herself along Maren’s length. The sensation made stars explode in Maren’s vision and she gasped.

They moved together, finding a gentle rhythm that worked for both of them. Maren couldn’t speak, the only language she knew just then was Elsa’s name and the gasps and moans their shared movements dragged out of her. She cupped Elsa’s face again, gazing into her eyes, the fingers of her other hand leaving marks in her hip and dragging up her stomach. Elsa slid one arm around Maren’s shoulders, the other caressing her chest and throat and face and back again.

She could lose herself in this forever.

Elsa kissed her lips and her jaw and cheek, until her mouth was just by Maren’s ear. Her breath was as warm as the heat rubbing against her, her whiny gasps and moans delicious and sweet, “I love you.”

“Elsa…” Maren rolled her hips, bucking underneath Elsa, “Can I… I want to…”

“Yes.” Elsa lifted her head, “But I want to hear you say it.”

“Fuck …” Maren gazed into her eyes, “I want to be inside you.”

She was rewarded with Elsa’s face immediately turning red. 

Maren laughed, face almost as red, “You’re the one that asked.”

“Yes, but hearing it is different.” Elsa kissed her quickly, then gazed at her as if making sure it really was okay. 

Maren nodded, not really needing the extra affirmation just now but appreciating it none-the-less. Her love for this woman only grew stronger.

Elsa gently reached between them, changing the positioning of her hips and Maren was quickly enveloped by a wet and silky warmth. Shuddering, Maren held Elsa close as their bodies pressed together, nuzzling her nose into the side of her neck and then nibbling there as she adjusted to the feel of her.

Before she could ask if Elsa was okay, Elsa rolled her hips and the ability to form words once again fled from Maren. She moved her head, needing to kiss her, catching her lips with her own as Elsa slowly moved. First in that rocking motion, slow and gentle, and then lifting herself up and grinding back down with each roll of her hips.

“Mare…” Elsa broke the kiss., gasping as she shivered against her, then groaning when Maren slid a hand down to squeeze her ass and slightly change the angle of their love making.

She drank in the sight of Elsa, hair wild and tangled, skin glistening as she trembled and shivered and then came, her voice singing out and echoing through the woods around them. Maren was quick to follow her over that cliff, wrapping her arms around Elsa and holding her close as her vision exploded into white hot sparks.

Elsa lay her head on Maren’s shoulder, panting heavily. If there was some way for them to crawl into each others’ skin, Maren was certain they’d have found it just to be closer. Her head was still swimming, as much from Elsa’s release as her own, and she rested it against Elsa’s as a little laugh bubbled up out of her. “I love you.”

“Mmn,” Elsa said in an agreement.

Honeymaren laughed again, and stroked circles into Elsa’s back. They were too far away from anyone to have been heard, but she looked around anyway just to be sure. There was nothing wrong with making love, of course, but Ryder would rib her. So would Yelana, actually. But it might be worth it.

“What is it?” Elsa asked, managing to lift her head despite looking as though she was ready to nap on top of Maren.

“Just… uh you were kind of loud.”

Elsa chewed her lip, “Is that good or bad?”

“It’s good, but when we make love at home we’ll probably want to be a little quieter.”

“Oh. That’s probably a good idea...” Elsa’s brow furrowed for a moment as she thought of something, before her lips turned up and she looked almost wicked, “Except for when we visit my sister, then I’ll be as loud as I want.”

Maren stroked the back of her hand down Elsa’s face, “Why is that?”

“Revenge.”

It took a moment for Maren’s endorphin addled brain to understand what Elsa was saying, but when she did she burst into laughter.

“It’s not funny!”

“It kind of is.”

Elsa glared at her a moment, before sighing dramatically and smiling. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Hugging Elsa tighter, Maren fell onto her back and stretched languidly beneath her. Elsa’s weight was a comfort, and one she hoped would become a familiar one. 

“Mare?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I don’t want to move but I really have to pee.”

That got her laughing again, which earned her a light thwap on the arm. “Okay okay, go, I’m not going anywhere.”

She propped herself up on her elbows in the soft grass, watching Elsa stumble out of view and realized she meant that both literally and figuratively. Maren wasn’t going _anywhere_. She flopped back onto her back and laughed.


End file.
